


Просто чтобы убедиться, что ты реален

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x19, Angst, Denial, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: 3.19 с точки зрения Эда и Освальда.





	1. Просто чтобы убедиться, что ты реален

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just making sure you're real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978080) by [Roehrborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roehrborn/pseuds/Roehrborn). 



**I**   
  
— Просто чтобы убедиться, что ты реален, — бормочет Загадочник, задумчиво сощурившись.  
  
Освальд смотрит на него с возмущением, сморщив нос. Это знакомое выражение кажется до смешного неуместным после всего того, что между ними случилось. После убийств и… воскрешений.  
  
То, что он чувствует, — это злость, верно? Злость заставляет его сердце ускориться, а его кровь — вскипеть.   
  
— Тебя _трудновато_ убить. Ты больше таракан, нежели пингвин, — он чувствует, как сердце стучит где-то в горле. — Но _не смей_ называть меня «Эд». Я… — он смакует момент откровения, пробует имя на языке. — _…Загадочник_. И я стал им, когда убил тебя.  
  
Сердце резко совершает резкий скачок от этой мысли. От воспоминания о моменте его вознесения, о моменте _понимания_.  
  
Но Освальд, похоже, не осознаёт этого: не понимает, что Загадочник — это больше, чем просто человек. Он насмехается над ним и говорит своим самым снисходительным, самым едким своим голосом:  
  
— Последние новости, _Эд!_ Я! Не! Умер!  
  
Загадочник усмехается — и решает взглянуть на ситуацию с юмором. Разумеется, Освальд не верит ему. _Ещё_ нет. Он не видел Загадочника в действии.  
  
— И впрямь, — соглашается он легко. Освальд совершенно точно жив. Освальд _реален_ , и он _здесь_ , и Загадочник чувствует себя более живым, чем за все последние месяцы. — Пока что.  
  
**II**   
  
Знакомое чувство целостности охватывает его, когда Эд — ах, как глупо, он забыл своё собственное новое имя, должно быть, это всё стресс — когда _Загадочник_ протягивает Освальду руку для рукопожатия.  
  
Ладонь Освальда кажется на ощупь костлявой, жилистой — не так, как раньше. У него всегда были тонкие руки с выступающими пястными косточками, но когда он следил за собой и хорошо питался, они производили впечатление аристократических. Теперь они кажутся ломкими и хрупкими, как во время их первой встречи. Загадочник усмехается про себя: похоже, почти-смерть всё-таки принесла Освальду некоторый ущерб.  
  
— Договорились, — говорит Освальд, и внимание Загадочника возвращается к его лицу.  
  
И вот _это_ выражение, это угрожающее веселье и злобная радость в его глазах — то, что ему известно _очень_ хорошо. По венам растекается азарт — что-то вроде автоматической реакции. Вероятно, с этим ничего не поделать. Не тогда, когда он так привык работать с Освальдом: его тело знает, что означает этот взгляд.  
  
— Думаю, мы оба знаем, как это нужно сделать, — говорит Загадочник, и Освальд хмурится — но не спорит.  
  
**III**  
  
Упс — а вот _этого_ точно происходить не должно. Что ж, по всей видимости, это мысль о том, чтобы раз и навсегда убить Освальда, вызывает у него такое возбуждение. Они практически репетируют неизбежное поражение Освальда от его руки, так что, наверное, нет ничего удивительного в том, что у Загадочника встал.  
  
Его левая рука хватается за мешковатый комбинезон Освальда спереди, чувствуя под тканью твёрдую мускулатуру. Это не должно его удивлять — Освальд всегда был сильнее, чем кажется, быстрее, гораздо опаснее _физически_ , чем большинство может предположить. Он чувствует, как сердце Освальда начинает биться быстрее в груди, и задумывается: понимает ли тот тоже, что именно так всё и закончится? Грудная клетка Освальда вздымается и опадает под рукой Загадочника.  
  
В другой руке Загадочник держит нож. Он раздражённо выдыхает, пока Освальд занят сражением с желе в своей руке. Пожалуй, он даже благодарен за то, что Освальд сейчас слишком увлёкся, чтобы заметить его возбуждение — иначе это могло бы привести к некоторым _неловким_ вопросам, неуместным в этой сырой маленькой тюрьме.  
  
Или вообще когда-либо, в самом деле. Освальд предельно ясно дал понять: его больше не волнует, что Загадочник отверг его — ну, если уж быть точным, Загадочник, вообще-то, никогда его и не отвергал, однако не менее ясно выразил свою позицию — так что, наверное, нет нужды представлять, что когда-нибудь они в какой-то момент станут обсуждать его возбуждение (или отсутствие такового, впрочем, про это речи не идёт — раз уж, честно говоря, _у него и правда встал_ ) в опасных для жизни ситуациях…  
  
— Эд! — шипит Освальд пронзительно. — Я не мешаю тебе спать?!  
  
Загадочник скалит зубы, но не утруждается тем, чтобы пожаловаться на неправильное имя: он уже понял, что Освальд собирается упрямо игнорировать его новый титул.   
  
— Ты уверен, что готов, или хочешь ещё немного попрактиковаться с жонглированием?  
  
— _Готов_ , — рычит Освальд опасно низким голосом.  
  
Загадочник усмехается и перемещает нож на позицию. Когда его запястье находится так близко к шее Освальда, он ощущает выступивший на его бледном горле пот и бешено бьющееся под тонкой кожей сердце. У него _и в самом деле_ на удивление гладкая для мужчины шея.  
  
— На помощь! — заливается криком Освальд, прекрасно разыгрывая отчаяние, и рука Эда дрожит от желания. Или…  
  
Рука Загадочника, точно. От жажды крови.  
  
**IV**  
  
Загадочнику удаётся прицелиться из пушки в упор, и когда он стреляет дротиком, тот поражает свою цель уверенно и точно. Он переводит взгляд на Освальда — Загадочник не может помочь ему отсюда, так что лучше бы ему справиться самому…  
  
_Ох_ , он _справляется_.  
  
Освальд стоит позади другого охранника, держа его так, как Загадочник только что держал его самого, но когда Освальд перерезает охраннику горло — нож вонзается в плоть уже по-настоящему.  
  
Освальд скалит зубы в дикой гримасе, и все звуки, которые он издаёт, заглушает горловой крик охранника. Кровь выплёскивается из шеи — Освальд перерезал сонную артерию, убив человека почти мгновенно. Загадочник провожает взглядом падающее на пол тело и одобрительно ухмыляется.  
  
Он приятно впечатлён, несмотря ни на что, и беспомощный смешок срывается с губ, когда Освальд приближается к нему с ключом. Ногти на руке Освальда слегка запачканы кровью, и Загадочник, ликуя, думает: вот _так_ должен выглядеть Пингвин.  
  
Он не помнит, когда в последний раз видел Освальда таким — неистовым, как _зверь_ , как смертоносный хищник на охоте.  
  
**V**   
  
Загадочник смеётся над Освальдом. Над Освальдом, покрытым брызгами крови, с бесцветными и прозрачными, как галька, глазами; над Освальдом, который начинает вдруг улыбаться, и никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, плохой это признак или хороший.  
  
— По правде говоря, — говорит Освальд знакомым хриплым голосом, и Загадочник умолкает в предвкушении его ответа. — Под моим командованием находится армия монстров, созданных Хьюго Стрейнджем, — он кивает, подтверждая свои слова.  
  
Он выглядит слишком самодовольным, слишком уверенным в себе, пожалуй. Улыбка Загадочника исчезает. Освальд говорит правду.  
  
— Но, — продолжает Освальд, тоже прекратив улыбаться и сосредоточив на Загадочнике пристальный взгляд — тот смотрит на него неуверенно, — даже если бы я был один, у тебя не было бы и шанса.  
  
_Вот_ тот огонь, то _соперничество_ , которого ему так не хватало. _Вот_ та жажда крови, с которой ни Джим Гордон, ни Люциус Фокс не могут сравниться. _Вот_ тот обжигающий голод, то концентрированное внимание, которого он так жаждал.  
  
О да, он уже знал это и раньше. Загадочнику _нужен враг_.  
  
— Полагаю, это мы ещё посмотрим, — произносит он, и его голос полон удовольствия.  
  
— Полагаю, что так, — соглашается Пингвин мягко, и его голос полон ярости.  
  
Загадочник делает шаг назад; то же делает и Пингвин. Они поворачиваются друг к другу спиной, уходя прочь. На неровной дороге громким эхом отдаются их шаги.  
  
И если Загадочник оглянется назад –  
  
— Пингвин всегда посмотрит на него в ответ.


	2. Крепко держись за крыло

**I**  
  
— Я — Загадочник. И я стал им, когда убил тебя, — говорит ему Эд, и на его лице отражается самодовольное превосходство.  
  
Он и в самом деле _гордится_ этим, _гордится_ этим именем, _гордится_ новой личностью, носит её так же, как этот его кричаще-яркий лепреконский костюм.  
  
Освальд чувствует, как внутри пузырится смех на грани истерики — успокаивающе знакомое ощущение. На мгновение он засомневался было, что ярости в его сердце будет достаточно, чтобы пересилить неизменную боль и обожание. Но он уж точно сможет убить _этого_ человека, этого странного незнакомца.  
  
— Последние новости, Эд! — восклицает Освальд, неконтролируемая усмешка придаёт его словам оттенок неуместного веселья. — Я! Не! Умер!  
  
Эд улыбается в ответ, втайне довольный. Этот его взгляд всегда пробуждал в Освальде приятное волнение: что его глава администрации припас в рукаве на этот раз?  
  
Сейчас это вызывает у него лишь тошноту. Он помнит этот взгляд слишком хорошо — с тех времён, когда Эд вынашивал против него свои интриги. Точно так же он смотрел на него, когда разрушал его империю, методично, кусочек за кусочком передавая её этой _предательнице_ Барбаре Кин. Если бы Эд хотел власти _для себя_ , Освальд бы понял — но вручить эту власть _Барбаре_? Это оскорбление для каждой капли крови, пролитой Освальдом на его пути — крови как чужой, так и его собственной.  
  
— И впрямь, — соглашается Эд, насмешливо прикрыв глаза. Затем широко открывает их и встречается с Освальдом взглядом: в глазах его полыхает еле сдерживаемое пламя. — Пока что, — добавляет он зловеще, с притаившейся в уголках губ хищной усмешкой.  
  
Освальд игнорирует внезапную боль в груди: он _ненавидит_ этого человека, правда ненавидит…  
  
…или, во всяком случае, _хочет_ ненавидеть.  
  
**II**   
  
— Потому что я не полюбил тебя _в ответ?_ — говорит Эд нарочито резко и грубо.  
  
Освальд печально улыбается самому себе, наклонив голову и разглядывая бетонный пол в клетке. Несложно было догадаться, что Эд попытается ударить по больному. Вот только промахнулся он при этом примерно на милю.  
  
Потому что Освальд, в отличие от _некоторых_ , вполне способен сложить два и два.  
  
Он сказал тогда Эду правду там, в доках: что это будет хладнокровное убийство кого-то, кого он любит. Тогда он не знал наверняка, но сейчас это болезненно очевидно: Эд _изменился_ , и гораздо сильнее, чем после смерти его девушки. Любой из двух. Он отказался от своего старого имени и от своей старой личности, пускает пыль в глаза своей самодовольной ухмылкой и своим смехом, подвергает себя излишней опасности в охоте за «правдой».  
  
Убийство Освальда _изменило_ его.  
  
Безвозвратно.  
  
И если _Эдвард_ слишком слеп, чтобы осознать это — то ничто из того, что Освальд мог бы сказать, не заставит его изменить своё мнение.  
  
**III**   
  
Дротик вонзается ему в горло.  
  
Он ненавидит то, как хорошо Эд его знает и как эффективно может им манипулировать. Но Эд так и не научился принимать в расчёт его бесконечное упорство. Значит, научится.  
  
Мир расплывается по краям, транквилизатор быстро подавляет его способность видеть и говорить. Мышцы расслабляются против его воли, язык кажется тяжёлым и неповоротливым во рту.  
  
Падая, он успевает дотянуться в одном отчаянном рывке до железного подноса, и тот с грохотом обрушивается на пол. Его единственный шанс — это привлечь внимание охраны. Непослушной рукой он ударяет подносом об бетонный пол, — в костях эхом отдаётся громкое _бац_ , — чувствуя покалывающее в конечностях онемение. Он сжимает зубы и игнорирует это ощущение усилием воли.  
  
— _Прекрати это!_ — шипит Эд, как ребёнок, пока Освальд продолжает стучать подносом об пол изо всех оставшихся сил.   
  
Освальд решительно не обращает на него никакого внимания. Его усилия вознаграждаются с лихвой.  
  
— Нет, вы не понимаете!.. — говорит Эд охранникам; его испуганное лицо выглядит глупо. Освальд не уверен, что когда-либо видел Эда, застигнутого настолько врасплох.  
  
И со злобной усмешкой он наблюдает за тем, как охрана сбивает Эда с ног.  
  
Сознание медленно ускользает, но он продолжает наблюдать за избиением. Эд сжался на полу в комок. Какая-то крошечная часть Освальда, состоящая исключительно из сиюминутных эмоций, беспокойно ворочается от этого зрелища; ему приходится напомнить себе о том, как Эд обращался с ним в течение этих адских нескольких дней.  
  
Освальд закрывает глаза и заставляет себя оставаться безучастным.   
  
**IV**   
  
Он не должен ощущать себя так безопасно в его руках.  
  
В последний раз, когда он касался Эда, тот пытался _убить_ его: он помнит жестокое, бессердечное выражение его лица, капли дождя на котором напоминали слёзы.  
  
Освальд пытается вспомнить их последнее объятие, но мысли спотыкаются и отказываются возвращаться к тем мучительным моментам любви и взаимного обожания, которые они разделяли. _Разделяли_. Даже если для Эда это всё было чисто платонически. Даже если интрижки с женщиной оказалось достаточно, чтобы он забыл обо всём…  
  
…что ж, ладно, Освальд готов признать, что это делает всё немного _проще_.  
  
Но тело Эда всегда будет казаться ему знакомым. За исключением родителей, он никогда не касался другого человека так много прежде: он наизусть запомнил силу его длинных рук, относительную узость плеч и груди, форму его ладоней. Он чувствует влажное тепло левой руки Эда, прижатой к его животу — точно над шрамом от выстрела, едва не ставшего роковым. Освальд решительно не обращает на это внимания и убеждает себя, что Эд, вероятно, просто не помнит точное место проникновения пули.  
  
Эд делает вдох — Освальд спиной ощущает, как расширяется его грудная клетка. У него сбивается дыхание, и усилием воли он заставляет себя выдохнуть более-менее ровно, игнорируя новый приступ боли внутри.  
  
Правой рукой Эд подносит к его горлу нож.  
  
У Освальда бешено, неистово бьётся сердце.  
  
Он уже не уверен даже, страх это или азарт. Так или иначе, это _Эд_ : сквозь его обычный чистый запах прорезается мускус и пот, его дыхание колышет волосы у Освальда на макушке, и его рука, касающаяся шеи, холодная и липкая.  
  
_Представление начинается_ , объявляет мысленно Освальд и открывает рот, чтобы закричать.  
  
**V**   
  
— Полагаю, что так, — говорит он Эду.  
  
Эд делает шаг назад, с этой своей странной ухмылкой, проступившей на лице. Освальд зеркально повторяет его движение, так уверенно, как только может, с его-то больной ногой. Шаг, затем второй, и они оба разворачиваются на пятках. Они увидятся снова. Вероятно, всего через пять часов.  
  
Эд ещё не закончил с ним, а он ещё не закончил с Эдом.  
  
Он не собирается умирать (снова), но отчасти он надеется, что Эд представит серьёзную угрозу в своём лице. Если он сгорит в пламени, или превратится в ледяную статую, или совершит самоубийство, будучи под контролем разума — это не принесёт Освальду того эмоционального катарсиса, которого он всё ещё ждёт.  
  
Говоря об этом, он и сам не уверен, что _сможет_ распутать этот клубок из обрывков переплетённых вместе чувств.  
  
По крайней мере, пока Эд не _поймёт_.  
  
Что они предназначены друг для друга — в ненависти или в любви.  
  
Освальд оглядывается назад, находя глазами долговязый силуэт его бывшего друга сквозь искажённую дымку горечи и тоски.  
  
И Эд смотрит на него в ответ.


End file.
